pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Grayson (Sparks)
Carter Grayson is a recurring character in Pokémon Sparks. He is an Aura Guardian. History Prior to Sparks: Diamond & Pearl TBA Sparks: Diamond & Pearl TBA Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ TBA Sparks: Quest for Salvation TBA Sparks: Sun & Moon Carter and Jane are married and are in the Alola region for their honeymoon with Dana and Henry. Carter later has a baby boy named William Grayson. Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Sparks: The Next Generation TBA Personality Carter is the leader and will do anything to help his friends and his family. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When he is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, he always have a strategy against weakness of the type that his Pokémon has. Relationship Jax Darksoul Jax Admires Carter's abilities as a Pokemon trainer and as a leader. He has stated that he looks up to him. Jane Mitchell Carter and Jane was a stranger to each other when they first met. After they talk and hang out with each other for awhile, they are friends. Before the events of Sparks: Sun & Moon, he and Jane got married along with his brother and Jane's sister as a double wedding. He supported Jane being the Champion of Sinnoh after Cynthia retired. Henry Grayson He and Henry have a good relationship as siblings. They can understand and help each other with their Aura Powers. He and his brother are close to each others. Dana Mitchell Carter and Dana known each other since the age of 10. He traveled around with Henry, Dana, and Jane to different regions and collecting badges. Matt Mitchell TBA Ryan Mitchell TBA Richard Grayson TBA Power and Abilities * Phasing - Carter can phase in and out of wolf form. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Carter has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Carter can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Carter has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Pokemon On Hand In Training At Home Only Need Need Trivia * Category:Aura Guardian Category:Trainers with Key Stones